


Welcome to Hell

by Fandomanon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from the lack of A/B/O fics in bandom. </p><p>Patrick goes into heat, which sparks Joe's heat as well. This poses a problem for both of them, seeing as they thought they were betas. Oops?</p><p>(Alpha!Pete and Andy, Omega!Patrick and Joe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Most people knew their orientation by the time they were in their late teens. Until then though, there was no rhyme or reason behind who was an alpha, or a beta, or an omega.  
  
Sure, people claimed that they could just take a glance at a person and know, but that was guesswork. "Oh, you're tall and muscular, you're going to grow up and be an alpha," "you're medium build, a beta for sure!" "You're short and lithe, you'll be the perfect little omega for your alpha."  
  
Ew.  
  
Not only was it demeaning, it was also based mostly in stereotypes. And, hell, Patrick stopped trusting those ages ago.  
  
Because, see, Pete Wentz was this 5'7, eyeliner and girl jeans wearing guy, and by all means, he should be like, an omega. But no. Around the fifth time Pete brought a new, simpering person to band practice, it sank in that he was an alpha.  
  
It was kinda weird, but hey, stereotypes were bullshit anyways.  
  
Which was why, at eighteen and not having shown a preference towards one orientation or another, Patrick Stump thought he was safe in the assumption that he was a beta.

 

Except when he woke up one day, the back of his pants soaked and achingly hard.

 

He groaned, loudly. This was fucking awful. But hey, it hadn’t really set in yet, and he was still tired. And, bonus, he still had time before he actually had to get up and deal with everything. So he did what anyone would do, probably.

 

He turned over, pulled the blanket up over him, and promptly went back to sleep.

 

A few hours later though, he woke up to the sound of his bedroom door being slammed open. He didn’t move, hoping Pete (he could _smell_  Pete, how weird was that? He did smell really good though, like an alpha should) would go the fuck away.

 

He didn’t go the fuck away. Instead, he seemed oblivious to Patrick’s innermost thoughts, and began tugging on the comforter.

 

“Wake up, Patrick, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and you’re wasting it away!” Pete said, sounding manic.

 

Oh. That explained it. Pete probably hadn’t slept the night before. Awesome.

 

Patrick groaned again, and pulled his hand out of the blankets to slap at Pete. “Go ‘way,” he mumbled. “‘m sick.”

 

“You don’t sound sick. Now get up, c’mon. I have some lyrics I want you to take a look at, and you have a job to get to.”

 

Patrick peered out of his blanket nest, and bared his teeth at Pete. “No, ‘m sick. Leave me alone, Pete.”

 

Pete pressed his hand to Patrick’s forehead (and it felt so good, Pete’s hand was cool against his skin, and leaned into it, just a bit, before he remembered who it was and pulled away) and frowned.

 

“You do feel pretty hot. You need me to call into work for you?”

 

Patrick nodded, and pulled his head back under the blankets. He already felt too hot, but he knew it was just the heat talking. Fuck, he wanted Pete to either leave him alone to jerk off until he passed out, or just shove his fingers in Patrick’s mouth and make him get them wet, before he reached down and shoved them--

 

Wow, okay. Calm down. Pete may be an alpha, but seriously. No. It’d ruin the friendship, and beside that, he didn’t need an alpha to get through this. It wouldn’t take too long. Probably a day or two, and voila. He could go out and buy some suppressants, or something.

 

Pete hadn’t left though. He was still staring down at Patrick, who curled up even further under his gaze, and he breathed in deeply.

 

“Patrick, are you--”

 

“No, whatever you’re about to say, just no. I’m sick, it’ll go away in a few days. Go away.”

 

Pete stood up, and backed away from the bed, clearing his throat. “Right, well. If you need anything, just let me know. Or--I have, work. So just. Let Joe know.”

 

He backed up, and fumbled for the door, closing it firmly behind himself, leaving Patrick alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick assured himself that it was definitely a good thing, and he definitely wanted to be alone for this. It was probably going to be a long and embarrassing--well, however long this lasted.

 

He’d heard horror stories about heats that came late for people, and he really wished that he had paid attention in sex ed--he’d been too busy doodling, and writing lyrics, thinking they were more important. Well, his mom had always said he’d regret having a short attention span in class, and now he was paying that price.

 

He threw off his blankets, feeling way hotter than usual, and when that didn’t work (he was already sweating, his pajamas sticking to him) he sat up and tugged off his shirt, then his pajama pants, kicking them to the floor and laying back down on his bed.

 

It was still too _hot_  though.

 

He turned his head, and eyed the (cool, blessedly cool) floor, and rolled off of the bed onto it, hissing when his knees hit it hard.

 

It was cool though, and he sighed, dragging his pillows down on the floor with him, sprawling out to try and stave the heat off. He was going to lay here, forever. He could probably convince people to give him food, and if not, well. It’d be a nice way to go.

 

Of course, just when he was getting cool, and relaxing, dozing off again, that’s when the _other_  part of heat reared it’s head. He reached back hesitantly, and touched his fingers to the back of his boxers, and they came back damp. Which probably meant that those boxers were ruined; fantastic.

 

Without even thinking about it, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, and sucked them in, moaning at the taste; good to know that his oral fixation was in full gear even in heat.

 

When he had finally licked the taste from his fingers, he couldn’t ignore the fact that his dick was aching as well, so he hesitated, before wriggling his hand into his boxers to touch his cock.

 

It was way too _sensitive_  though, and he yanked his hand away, glaring at the wall. How the fuck was he supposed to come if he couldn’t even touch his cock without aching?

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, and he grabbed his blanket from the bed and yanked it down over him. “What is it?”

 

“Hey, so Pete told me you were sick. You need anything?”

 

Patrick dropped his head back on his pillow, and mumbled, “besides death, you mean?” Before sighing, and raising his voice. “No, I’ll be fine, probably.”

 

He heard the sound of Joe shifting, like he was going to leave, and he couldn’t help but blurt out, “wait, no. I take that back. Uh, Joe. Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

Joe stilled outside the door, “yeah, go right ahead.”

 

Patrick took a deep breath, and, in a quiet voice, “so, uh. Do you already know your orientation?”

 

“Um.” Joe said, slowly, “I think beta? I mean, I haven’t had like, a heat, or popped a knot, or anything like that.”

 

“Well that’s just--okay, that’s good. Um, can you do me a huge favor? I mean, I’ll owe you until like, the end of time, probably.”

 

“Okay? Uh, what is it you need me to do? I’ll do what I can…”

 

“Awesome, thank you. I need you to--fuck. I need you to go out, and buy me a plug.”

 

Joe choked. “I’m sorry? Wait, shit, you’re a--”

  
“Yes, yeah, and I really need you to go out and buy me a sex toy please. I will owe you forever. I will give you my first born, even.”

 

Joe paused, and he sighed quietly. “You are so lucky that I’m eighteen, or else you’d be fucked. Well, not fucked, actually, but you get the point. I’d have to ask Pete or Andy for help.”

 

“Andy? You should ask Andy for help. He probably knows how to deal with this, so please, for the love of all that is holy--”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll ask Andy for help. Just give me a second--” Patrick heard footsteps walking away from the door, and he groaned, shifting around on the floor.

 

“Hey, so. I’m back. Can I come in? I brought you some water.”

 

“Yes, please, thank you Joe, I love you very much.”

 

The door creaked open and Joe peeked in, before stepping inside and setting the water down near Patrick. “I love you too, and I’ll try to be back as soon as I can. Don’t do anything awful while I’m out.”

  
Patrick managed to salute him through the blanket, and Joe left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Patrick alone in the sweltering room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hell, basically. It was too hot, and he ached something awful, tugging the blanket off and kicking it away from him, shivering immediately he found another cool spot to lie in.

 

He was miserable, and hard, and twenty minutes was such a long _time_. Not to mention he couldn’t touch his cock without immediate and large amounts of pain. He dropped his face back on the pillow, and sighed. At least his pillow still loved him. It was soft and cool and much nicer than his blankets.

 

Oh.

 

“This is such a shitty idea,” Patrick muttered to himself, getting on his knees to drag another pillow down from his bed, and shoving it between his thighs. “Holy shit, I hate myself right now.”

 

He laid back down, squirming to get comfortable, and the shifting felt so good, way better than his hand, at least at that moment. He dropped his head back onto his pillow to muffle himself as he kept grinding down on the pillow, his thighs shaking as he tried to control himself.

  
  


And, look. He was a teenager, who just went into heat, and who was a virgin. He was allowed to have like, no stamina, he thought. He held on to that thought as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed and came in his boxers, collapsing onto the floor and panting.

 

As soon as his heartbeat had slowed down to a more normal pace Patrick turned over, and tugged his boxers off, grimacing when they stuck to his skin.

 

“Holy shit, this is disgusting, oh my god,” he muttered in awe, before touching a finger to his lip and wincing when it came away red with blood. “Fuck.”

 

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and tried to get it to stop bleeding as he stood shakily, kicking his boxers away and staring at himself in the mirror.

 

His hair was wild and damp with sweat, and his eyes were completely blown, and oh. He was actually like. Not completely unattractive right now. Must be the pheromones.

 

And then his eyes dropped to his dick, and he whined with frustration, and tugged at his hair anxiously. “Are you fucking serious?”

 

Of fucking course he was hard again. Goddammit.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

He made a face down at himself, before deciding to ignore it, moving back to snag the glass of water and taking a gulp to soothe his dry throat.

 

When he had finished off the water, he eyed his boxers, before promptly deciding not to wear them. They were already gross, he didn’t want them sticking to him again. Instead, he flopped back down on the floor and tried to make himself comfortable, sprawled out and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

 

He was nearly shaking, when Joe returned, and knocked, and he had to tug the blanket over himself, before he said Joe could enter.

 

“You so owe me, dude,” Joe announced, stepping into the room and blinking as the pheromones stunned him for a moment. “Andy thinks I’m an omega now, and that was a really fucking awkward conversation.”

 

Patrick moved his hand out from under the blanket to flip Joe off. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, but I’m actually an omega, so guess how I’m feeling right now.” He eyed the bag in Joe’s hand, and made grabby hands at it.

 

Joe didn’t hand it to him right away though. “Hold on, let me open this up for you. You don’t really look up to using scissors right now.”

 

Patrick peered out from under the blanket to watch Joe fumble the packaging open, and then he handed it over to Patrick, along with a tube of lube. “Andy assured me this was the best brand, so it’s vegan approved. And he said that this um--toy-- was best for first heats too.” He paused, and watched Patrick examine it closely. “He also offered to give me advice on what to do. And help. I’m pretty sure he was joking though.”

 

Patrick grunted. “That’s nice, but you should probably get the hell out of here before you see things you don’t want to see.”

 

Joe yelped, and grabbed the glass, before backing towards the door. “Dude, please give me a few seconds before you shove that thing up your ass. Let me get you some more water first.”

 

Patrick dropped the toy on the blanket, and Joe came back in less than a minute, carrying not only the glass of water, but also a few water bottles, and some snacks, which he dropped on the floor near the bed.

 

“Here. I brought some snacks too, in case you get hungry. Call if you need anything, and stay hydrated. I don’t want you dying because of this.”

 

Patrick managed a weak smile. “You are a true friend, and I love you so very much Joseph Trohman. Now seriously, get the fuck out of here before you see me shove this thing up my ass.”

  
Joe covered his eyes, and backed away, towards the door. “Just remember--don’t do ass to mouth, and make sure you use lots of lube. And use fingers beforehand!” He called out, and he left the room, shutting the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick sighed, and threw off the blanket, before fumbling to open the lube, and coating his fingers liberally, while he brought his other arm to pillow his head more.

 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” he muttered to himself, before he took a deep breath, and pressed one into himself slowly, grimacing at the feel of the lube and slick dripping down his thighs, and making it to press his finger in.

 

It felt weird, and gross, and really, how did anyone find this hot? He was totally going to have to burn his blankets and sheets after it was over with, because seriously, it was way too messy.

 

It _did_  feel good though, he had to admit. Just the way it filled him up, a tease of something better to come. He added another finger after a moment, and crooked his fingers just slightly, and then he had to bite his arm to stop himself from yelling, bucking back onto his fingers as he rubbed his prostate.

 

Okay, so he could sorta see the point of that now.

 

After another few moments of rubbing his prostate, he added another finger, because if he was going to be sticking the (slightly intimidating, garishly purple) plug in his ass, he was going to make sure it wouldn’t hurt, goddammit.

 

He wasn’t about to scare himself away from something that felt _this_  good by not preparing himself properly. Even if he _was_  going on suppressants as soon as possible, to get rid of his heat for forever, probably.

 

When he finally guessed that he was ready, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the plug to slick it up with the excess lube on his hand, before he grabbed the lube and coated the plug even more, as a precaution.

 

He dropped the tube on the bed and took a deep breath, before he tilted his hips up and pressed the plug into himself.

 

It was very nearly too much. He felt the sweat dripping down his back, and the plug felt like it was splitting him open. When he tried to adjust his hold, to get a better grip, his hand slipped, and he accidentally pressed it in more, making him gasp and bite down even harder on his arm, sure to leave a mark.

 

That didn’t matter though, not when the plug brushed against his prostate, and he moaned hoarsely, trying to keep his breathing even as he pulled the plug out just enough so he could press it in again, to hit against his prostate directly.

 

His toes curled then, and he was trying to stay quiet, moving it again, and then again, and he felt as though he could come just from the feel of it, hard and unyielding inside of him. He wanted to readjust his stance, but that would mean moving his arm, and he didn’t want to do that; it was keeping him quiet, and he didn’t wanna scar Joe for life, plus he wanted to be able to look him in the face when his heat was over and done with.

  
When he did manage to come, he was surprised he didn’t blackout from the force of it. Because apparently, coming without touching his cock was not only a thing, but it was definitely something very intense, and he was still shivering when he dropped down to lay flat and catch his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he caught his breath he sat back up carefully, mindful of the plug. He wasn’t going to take it out, not yet anyways; it might help settle his frayed nerves, and slow the heat coming back. He wiped his hand on the blanket, and ran it through his hair to shove it back from his face, grimacing. He _really_  needed a shower. But, seeing as that wasn’t an option at that point, he grabbed a bottle of water instead, to soothe his parched throat.

 

It took a few tries to open it, and he spilled some of it down his front when he did manage it, which he ignored, before gulping it down, nearly sighing with relief at how nice it felt, especially as more water dripped down the bottle. It felt cool against his skin, and he felt way more comfortable than before, no longer itchy, or like he wanted to vibrate out of his skin.

 

He felt like he could sleep for a week, all things told.

 

When he finally managed to stand, he shoved his blanket to the side and dragged his pillow up to the bed and collapsed on it, pulling the sheets over his body and curling up to take a nap.

 

A few hours later though, he was awoken abruptly by the sound of his door being banged on, and he yelped, sitting up and pulling his sheets around him protectively. “What the fuck?”

 

Joe took that as a cue, and burst into the room, looking frazzled and horrified. “What did you _do_  to me,” he yelped.

 

“I haven’t done anything, I’ve been sleeping!”

 

“You--you sparked _my_  heat or something though! If this is the thanks I get for helping you, I’m never helping anyone again.”

 

Patrick gaped at him silently, and Joe paced around the room, “fuck this bullshit. I am so done--I hate everything.”

 

“Well it’s not my fault,” Patrick said finally. “I thought we were both betas. And then that you were a beta, even if I wasn’t.”

 

“Yeah, well, so did I. Fuck, now I have to call Andy to go get me a--one of those things.”

 

Patrick sighed, and let the sheets drop just a little, looking less panicked. “Then go do it, instead of bothering me. Or, alternatively, you could always ask Andy to help, seeing as he offered.”

 

Joe immediately looked flustered, and shook his head. “Shut the fuck up, that was a joke. And don’t act like you couldn’t have asked Pete to help you.”

 

Patrick sighed again, and patted his bed so Joe could take a seat next to him. “Crap. Okay, let’s just. Keep calm. Maybe we can, I dunno, call Andy up and ask him to get you what you need, because you’re probably not going to be able to deal without it, which I can attest to. And then. Fuck it, I dunno. Beg Andy to keep Pete out of the apartment until this is over and done with.”

 

Joe nodded, and shifted so he could pull his phone out of his jeans, dialing Andy immediately. His hands were already shaking, but he ignored it, because he _had_  to, waiting for Andy to pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Andy, it’s me again. I need you to do me a huge favor.”

 

“I just did you a favor a few hours ago, but sure, why not. What do you need?”

 

“Uh. I need you to go back to the store, and get another toy thing. And more lube.” His stomach rumbled, and Patrick’s followed shortly thereafter. “Also pizza. Please.”

 

There was a long pause of silence, and Joe pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure Andy hadn’t hung up.

  
“Joe,” he said slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully, “what exactly is going on over there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Joe took a deep break, “Patrick’s in heat and his heat set my heat off and neither of us realized we were omegas till now because we thought it was too late to show and now I need those things you bought Patrick and also food. Bring us food so we can wait this out. Also keep Pete far, far away from us. We don’t need an alpha over here right now.” He paused, and added, “please,” as an afterthought.

 

Andy sighed, the line crackling as he did. “I’ll see what I can do. If anything I’ll drop the stuff at the door and then leave so you can grab it. Because, even if I don’t necessarily subscribe to labels, I’m an alpha too.”

 

“That’s fine, thank you,” Joe said quickly. “Just please do it soon, we will both owe you so much if you do. And please, _please_ keep Pete away. This wouldn’t be the best situation to be in for him.”

 

“You don’t have to owe me anything, you didn’t know it was happening. Now it’ll take me like an hour, so just stay calm.”

 

“Andy Hurley, I love you. I’ll see you in like, I don’t know, a week, or whatever.”

 

Andy sighed again, and hung up the phone, and so Joe did the same, looking back at Patrick-- whose hair was a mess, and was covered in the sheets, thankfully.

 

“He said he’ll have the stuff in like an hour.”

 

“That’s great,” Patrick said, sounding grumpy. “But seriously. Look at where you are. Look at what you’re sitting near.”

 

Joe leapt to his feet, and made a face. “Good point. Bye Patrick, I’ll tell you when the pizza’s here.”

 

Patrick didn’t even bother waving as Joe weaved his way around the dirty laundry and clothes, shutting the door again, as Patrick flopped back down on his bed, trying to go back to sleep.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

But Patrick could feel the itch coming back, and sighed, sounding world weary as he tried to ignore it, flipping over onto his stomach so he could shove his face into the pillow and wish for the sweet, sweet release of death. Or sleep. Or orgasms. You know, which ever came first without him having to do any work.

 

When that didn’t work though, he squirmed, flipping over again to stare at the ceiling and move his hand down to wrap around his cock carefully, hissing when it almost felt like too much. But he continued anyways, stroking slowly and softly, keeping his touches light because he ache.

 

But, he was already close, and it wasn’t like he was going out of his mind with heat like before--probably the fault of the plug, keeping him grounded, not as shaky, or as desperate as before--so he could let his mind wander.

 

And he did; wondered about it’d feel to have someone actually fuck him; hand fisted in his hair to drag him up into a kiss, nipping his lip to get him to beg for it. He whined at the thought, and his hand sped up, until he was fucking into his fist, and came, clenched around the plug.

 

After a bit though, he sat up and wiped his hand on the sheets, stood carefully and made his way over to the dresser, to tug on a clean pair of boxers. His room stank of sex, and he didn’t think he could spend another moment in it, so he stumbled out of his room, leaving the door open to air out, and made his way to the living room.

 

Joe was already there, lying on the couch in a huddle and whining quietly, and Patrick nudged him over and collapsed next to him, swallowing back a moan at how it jolted the plug.

 

“I hate everything.” Joe announced after a moment of silence. “How can you stand this? I want to claw my skin off.”

 

“I can’t,” Patrick said simply. “And you know it’s only going to get worse from here, right? We’re both gonna get stupid because the pheromones will mess with our heads, and the apartment’s going to stink of sex for the next like, month, or something.” He paused, before adding, “thank god for Andy.”

 

Joe snorted, and curled up even further, “true. Fuck, it’s boiling in here.”

 

Patrick patted him on the back sympathetically, and Joe groaned quietly, which made Patrick pull his hand back as if he’d been burned.

 

“Right, well. Just remember that it’ll only be a few days, and then suppressants are our new best friends.”

 

Joe grunted. “I’m almost thinking of taking Andy up on his offer. That’d get rid of this faster, right?”

 

“Why would I know that? And it’s just the heat talking. I’m not gonna let you do that to yourself.”

 

“Maybe I _wanna_  do that to myself. I mean, it’s Andy. Have you seen his tattoos? Or his hands?”

 

Patrick dropped his head back against the couch, and stared at the ceiling. “Stop talking, please. You’re only gonna make it worse for both of us.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just so _hard_. Everything is hard.” Joe quieted down, and then giggled quietly, slightly hysterical.

 

“Joe, please. Get a hold of yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry, but--hard. Everything’s hard, get it?”

  
Patrick started giggling as well, not because it was funny, but he was so addled by the heat, and Joe’s silliness was rubbing off on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, their giggles died down, and there was a knock on the door. Joe and Patrick glanced at each other, and Joe’s phone rang.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hey, it’s Andy. I just dropped the stuff off. Do you need anything else?”

 

“Your dick,” Joe muttered, giggling again, and Patrick grabbed the phone from him before Andy could respond.

 

“Sorry about that. We’re fine. I’ll come get it in a few moments. Please keep Pete far away from here for a few days, thank you Andy, bye.” He hung up before Andy could respond, and shoved Joe’s phone back at him.

 

“What did I just tell you? Please don’t say anything you’re going to regret later.”

 

“Don’t worry Patrick, we’re both going to regret everything later. Now just lemme go get the--” He sat up, and stumbled just a bit, cursing.

 

Patrick sighed, and stood as well. “Go back to your room. It’s my turn to take care of you. We can split the pizza and go our separate ways until this is over.”

 

Joe looked punchdrunk, and he saluted Patrick, before stumbling off to his room, leaving the door open as Patrick took the steps carefully, grabbing the handrail as he moved, and he felt dizzy when he bent down to grab the items, and he felt his way back up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

 

He set the pizza aside and took the toy (after he had unpackaged it) and lube back to Joe’s room, tossing them next to him on the bed. “Here, take this. Do you want me to bring you pizza too?”

 

Joe looked up at Patrick, and down at the toy, and nodded. “Yeah, just--bring half of it in here, please. I love you Patrick.”

 

Patrick waved him off, and went back to the kitchen, grabbing the box and ripping it apart, so the top half could be used as a plate, and he grabbed a soft drink as well, bringing them back to Joe carefully.

 

“Here. See you in like, two days, maybe.”

  
Joe was already jittering, and he nodded, taking the pizza, and then he eyed the toy again, and Patrick left wordlessly, shutting the door behind him, to grab his own pizza and lock himself in his room.


	10. Chapter 10

He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he sat down with his pizza, and he devoured it all quickly. He’d probably need the calories, with all the ones he’d be burning from the heat. He bet he’d burn more though if he was fucked, hands and knees with his face shoved into the pillow as someone licked him out, hand tight on the base of his cock so he couldn’t come until Pe-- _someone_ gave permission.

 

He whined, frustrated, and shoved the pizza box away, peeling off his boxers and spreading his thighs, one hand going to his dick while the other reached down and toyed with the plug absently.

 

The heat seemed to be wearing thin at least, because he wasn’t so desperate that he couldn’t take his time, drop his head back against the wall and pant as he slid the plug in and out, matching the pace of his hand. It was a delicious tease, and his eyes were shut tightly as his mouth dropped open, and he probably looked like a complete slut, but he didn’t /care/, his inhibitions completely gone.

 

He pulled his hand away from his cock, and licked his palm, before moving back to wrap his hand around it again and twist his wrist on the upstroke, bucking between his hand and the plug, shivering at how it felt.

 

It was good--feeling of getting fucked, but he really would’ve preferred if he had three hands, if only for something to suck on.

 

Honestly, maybe two people, or more would be better--spread out and fucked from both sides, as someone wrapped their mouth around his cock, and the others praised him, pet down his back as they fucked him, or waited their turns.

 

It was the thought of someone (Pete) leaning down and biting his neck that made him nearly scream, his head thunking back against the wall as he came.

 

When he came down from the high, he touched the back of his head carefully, hissing from the pain. “Shit. Not doing that again.”

 

He wiped his hands again, and, biting his lip, decided against pulling the plug out. It’d just be messy, anyways. Actually, if he took a shower he could get clean, and less sweaty--and it might loosen up his muscles as well.

 

That decided, he pulled his boxers back on and got up, and went into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

He put the shower on as cold as it could go, and dropped his boxers on the floor, stepping into the shower, yelping at the temperature. When he was completely soaked, he turned the shower up a bit, and, bracing himself on the wall, reached back and pulled out the plug, dropping it on the shower floor to clean later.

 

He shivered, and grabbed a washcloth, soaping it up before scrubbing himself down carefully, moaning quietly in relief as it helped him relax. After he shampooed his hair, and washed it out, he picked up the washcloth again, pressing it against his cheeks and shuddering as he cleaned himself out the best he could.

 

When he finished though, he looked down and groaned. “Are you serious?” He muttered to himself, glaring at his cock. “You have got to be fuckin’ kidding me.”

 

He sighed, and dropped the washcloth, before wrapping a hand around himself again and stroking himself mechanically, trying to come as fast as possible, because he was wasting water, and he didn’t even _want_  to come at this point. He just wanted it over with.

 

When he finally came (unsatisfying; how many times had he even come today?) he wiped the shower wall, and picked up the plug to wipe it clean as well, before putting his knee up on the bathtub wall and, biting his lip, sliding it back into himself.

 

When it brushed against his prostate again his knees nearly buckled, but he straightened up, and dried himself off, sliding his boxers back up his hips and leaving the bathroom, dropping the washcloth in the laundry.

 

* * *

 

Joe, on the other hand, was still a bit unsure about the plug. Like, yeah, he knew in theory it’d fit, but still. Kinda intimidating. He was slowly working his way up to it though, completely ignoring his cock as he pressed two fingers inside of himself, searching for his prostate. Maybe that’d make it less weird.

 

When he rubbed against it, he felt his knees get weak, and he dropped his head against his pillow and shivered, rubbing against it more, till his knees collapsed and he went face first into the bed. He didn’t _mind_ , per se, it was just hard to breathe, so he turned his head, and took a deep breath, before adding another finger.

 

It was still _weird_ , but now it felt better--his fingers were long, and could definitely reach all the places he wanted, and he spent a few more minutes just rubbing his prostate, whining near continuously as he did.

 

Finally-- _finally_ \--he pulled his fingers out, and coated the plug with lube, shifting and raising up and pressing it into his ass, trying to keep his breathing even as he did.

 

When it was finally in, he relaxed, loosening up and sprawling on the bed, turning over to stroke his cock quickly, his hips shifting back subconsciously as he fucked himself with the plug, eyes screwed shut as he moaned quietly.

 

Okay, so it wasn’t that bad. In fact, his prostate? Definitely his new best friend, in terms of masturbation. Still though, although the plug was nice (great, actually. He’d be thanking Andy for weeks after this, if he could even face him without blushing) he still thought that sex would be better.

 

Just--straddling someone’s lap, lining them up and sinking down on them, head thrown back as the guy (or anyone. He was confident in his sexuality to realize that people with strap-ons? Very interesting concept, if a bit scary) bit at his shoulder or neck, marking him up so anyone could see that he was taken.

 

Maybe he’d even get it tattooed, he mused, rubbing the ridge of his cock. It’d be nice. Andy taking him to his favorite tattoo artist, holding his hand as it was made permanent on his skin, in black ink, for all to see.

 

So yeah, he had a thing for Andy. It’s not like he _didn’t_  know that before. He just wasn’t as completely obvious as Pete and Patrick’s thing for each other was. And hey, even if Andy was just joking with his offer, he could still dream.

 

Andy with his fist in Joe’s hair, guiding him down to suck sloppily at his cock, drool dripping down his chin as he did, until Andy cursed and pulled him up by his hair and dragged him into his lap, shoving three fingers into him right off the bat as he kissed him sweetly.

 

Maybe he’d be louder in bed. Maybe he’d talk more, tell Joe how good he was being, and just _talk_  to him. That’d be nice. Joe had always been a sucker for praise.

 

Joe slowed down, to match the pace he thought Andy’d set. He’d be tortuously slow, keep fingering Joe until he was whining, tried to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock because he was _so close_  to coming.

 

Andy would pull away and just look so _disappointed_  at him, make Joe pull away, wrap his hands around Andy’s neck so he wouldn’t try to disobey again, and Andy would reward him by speeding up the pace just a bit, brushing against his prostate as Joe moaned into his mouth.

 

And finally, when Joe was about to come, even without a hand on his cock, Andy would pull his fingers out, drag Joe into another kiss as he detached Joe’s arms from his neck, handed him the lube so he could stroke it on Andy’s cock before he pressed in.

 

He wouldn’t even move at first, wouldn’t want to hurt Joe, even if he was begging, and then _finally_  he’d start, painfully slow, his hands on Joe’s hips to control the pace, make sure he couldn’t try and take control.

 

There would be bruises, probably, and Joe shivered at the thought, his hand speeding up as he got close.

 

It was the thought of Andy whispering ‘mine’ in his ear, before biting his shoulder, that made him come with a moan that could’ve possibly been Andy’s name, the plug shoved deep inside of him and his hand and stomach covered in his own come.

 

He winced, as soon as it was over with, and got up, stumbling his way to the bathroom. Patrick's room was blessedly silent, so Joe could take his time cleaning up.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

So. Heat obviously made people weird. He already knew that, from what little sex ed middle and high school gave him, but experiencing it first hand made him realize how really fucking weird it was.

 

And like. Heat didn't even make sense in this day and age, except for a way for conservatives to claim that omegas (along with people with vaginas, or those who had periods) would be too emotional for office. Plus, with all the suppressants people could buy, and the fact that heat was mostly just a Thing for people with penises, seeing as they couldn't get knocked up with no uterus, unlike those with vaginas who went through it.

 

So it was mostly just a sex thing, with no reason behind it except whatever deity that existed really liked fucking with people, and making people fuck.

 

Joe shrugged off whatever crisis he was going through, and shuffled back to his room with a clean washcloth, to settle in for the long run, as he felt the itch start again.

 

It meant he barely got to his room and got the door shut before his hand was around his cock again, and he braced himself against the wall as he jerked off, forehead on the wall as his eyes were screwed shut, huffing out tiny little breaths as he didn’t try for anything fancy, his boxers pulled down to his knees.

 

When he did come, he brought his other hand down to catch it, making a face before carefully licking his hand clean, and then wiping it on his boxers, dragging them back up his hips and moving back over to his bed to collapse, hand fumbling to turn on a fan to keep cool.

 

Basically, everything sucked, and sex ed should’ve taught him better, pretty much.

 

He hesitated for a moment, before he got up again, hurrying to the bathroom to wash his hands again, feeling unclean again. Heat seemed like it was going to be _especially_ hard for him, simply because of how _unclean_  it all seemed.

  
He shuddered, and finished cleaning his hands, moving to go back to his room. He hesitated when he stopped by Patrick’s room, listening closely. When he didn’t hear any moaning, he knocked lightly on the door, entering the room when Patrick said he could, muffled through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick appeared to still be dressed, thankfully, and Joe bit back a sigh, limping into the room and taking a seat on the bed when Patrick motioned that he could.

 

“So,” Patrick said after a few moments of silence, “what do you need?”

 

Joe shrugged, and drummed his fingers on his thighs, a bit anxious. “I just wanted to check on you, see if you were okay.”

 

“Well,” Patrick said slowly, “I’m fine. Just tired, and, well, y’know.”

 

“Horny as fuck,” Joe suggested, and Patrick flushed, but nodded.

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

Joe fidgeted for a moment, and nodded back, before. “I, um. I was thinking of maybe, y’know. I don’t think I can do this for another day or two. I just--I have work, and it’s just really fucking messy, and I can’t. Just, seriously.”

 

Patrick blinked at him, and frowned. “Joe, what exactly are you saying?”

 

Joe didn’t look at him. “I dunno. I just figured that maybe I’d try to take Andy up on his offer, that’s all.”

 

Patrick balked immediately. “What? Why would you want to--do you know what might happen if you do that?”

 

Joe shrugged and looked at his hands. “Well I mean. I’m pretty sure I know what would happen, and I trust Andy to not take advantage, and stuff. I’m just _tired_  of this, and it’s not like I’m particularly attached to my, well. Not _virginity_ , technically, but, y’know. And it’s only gonna get worse from here, so.”

  
Patrick frowned, and squirmed on the bed, “Yeah but. I don’t.” He hesitated, before leaning in, putting his hand on Joe’s thigh, “we could help each other instead maybe? You know, if you wanted. Then you don’t have to go to Andy, or any other alpha.”


	14. Chapter 14

Joe looked at him, startled. “I mean. Would that even work? Like, it’s not like--it might just get us worked up even more, until we die from sexual frustration.”

 

Patrick pulled his hand back, and shrugged, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just. Really? Are you sure you’re not gonna regret it when this is all over?”

 

Joe bit his lip, and shrugged as well. “Well, maybe. But Andy’s cute, and nice. And hey, he offered. I just--I want this shit over with. And if that means begging Andy to fuck me, I’ll do it.”

 

Patrick snorted, and relaxed. “I doubt you’d have to beg, with how you smell right now, and how he propositioned you before you even knew you were an omega. Just. Fine. Take extra clothes, and the lube, and make sure there’s no other alphas wherever you are.”

 

Joe untensed, and bumped his head against Patrick’s shoulder affectionately. “Thanks dude. That means a lot to me. So, um. I’m just gonna, y’know. Call Andy now.”

 

He paused. “Wait, no. Are you gonna be okay alone? Because like, maybe you could, y’know, ask Pete to help you out? He’d totally want to help.”

 

Patrick flushed, and looked unimpressed. “Yeah, right. He totally wants some of this.” He motioned down at his body, and stared at Joe.

 

Joe mock leered at him, and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I know I would, if I was an alpha. Besides, like, hello? This is Pete we’re talking about. He kisses you on stage, he clings whenever he can. You’ve both got it bad dude, just ask him to help.”

 

Patrick made a face at him, and shoved Joe off his bed, squirming. “Get out of here and go call Andy you weirdo. Seriously, you really should leave now.”

  
Joe gave him a wide eyed look of horror and yelped, stumbling out of the room. “Love you Patrick, think about what I said please,” he called back, shutting the door and hurrying back to his own room to call Andy.


	15. Chapter 15

When he had locked the door, he fumbled for his phone, ignoring his shaking hands yet again as he dialed Andy’s number, and after a few rings Andy answered, sounding bemused.

 

“Joe? This is what, the third time we’ve spoken today. Fourth maybe? What do you need this time.”

 

Joe flushed, and took a deep breath. “I want. Is your offer still open?” He blurted out, before he could chicken out.”

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone, almost as though Andy had hung up.

 

“Andy?” Joe said, sounding hesitant. “If you were joking, uh. I was also joking. Just a joke, haha.”

 

Andy laughed quietly. “I wasn’t joking. What made you change your mind? And, Joe--can you even consent right now? You’re kind of in the middle of your heat.”

 

Joe huffed. “I can too consent. I’m perfectly fine and coherent. Much more coherent than before, anyways.” He paused. “And, um. It’s sorta because--you’re really hot, and I want this over with, and I _trust_  you about this, and if I had to choose someone to help me out with this it would be you. Also, you offered.”

 

“That I did. Um, okay, I guess--I can’t go into your apartment, because of Patrick, but I can pick you up? I can get my roommates out of the apartment or rent a hotel room. Which would you prefer?”

 

“I think maybe your apartment would be better. The thought of doing this in a hotel room, with other Alphas around, is just--no thank you.”

 

“Right. So, I’ll kick my roommates out, rent them a room, and then I’ll be on my way. It’ll take maybe an hour?”

 

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks dude. I don’t think I can stand this for another day, or however long, by myself.”

 

“That’s understandable. Um, just. Take care of yourself if you need to, because if you’re turned on in the car that might pose a problem for both of us.”

 

Joe flushed, and nodded, even though Andy couldn’t see it. “Got it. See you soon.”

 

“Yeah, see you.” Andy hung up, and went to go get ready, as Joe dropped his phone on the bed, stared at the ceiling and tried not to think sexy thoughts.

 

He failed.

 

Joe put his hands over his face and groaned, loudly, before snaking a hand down to rub himself through his boxers, shivering.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, and he lifted his hips off the bed, tugging his boxers off and throwing them to the side; he’d pick them up later, if they weren’t already ruined.

 

When he was naked again, he licked his palm, sucking on his fingers for a brief moment, shuddering at the feeling of having his mouth filled, before he skimmed his hand down his chest, pausing briefly to play with his nipples, hissing at the feeling.

 

He was so _sensitive_  now, and fuck, he’d hate if he spent every moment like this, because even a brief touch was teetering on the edge of too much--and all the thoughts flew from his hand as soon as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

 

He bit his lip, hard, head thumping back against the bed as his hips arched, and his thighs spread automatically, to give him more room to work with as he stroked, no finesse to his technique at all. It felt so _good_  though, enough that he didn’t notice when his lip started to bleed, fucking up into his fist with tiny whimpers, barely loud enough to be heard.

 

His other hand went up to grab his hair, yanking on it as he stroked, and his mouth dropped open in a silent moan as soon as he did it, because apparently sensitive meant _everything_  felt good, even the pain.

 

Ultimately, that was what put him over the edge, yanking on his hair as he twisted his wrist just _right_ , and he groaned, dropping back onto the bed when he was finished.

 

Nearly everything ached, when he came back to himself. He wasn’t used to holding himself in that position for so long, and it felt like his scalp was screaming at him, but fuck if it wasn’t satisfying, and totally worth it. He’d do it again in a heartbeat--or get Andy to do it, maybe while he was sucking his cock.

 

That was a good thought, and he rolled off the bed to clean up again, so he wouldn’t stink of sweat and sex when Andy arrived.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo okay so if I opened up fic commissions would anyone buy? I'm willing to write pretty much any pairing, provided I know the fandom, and any prompt, as well as most kinks if you want explicit 
> 
> Just tell me if anyone would be interested please!


	16. Chapter 16

Patrick was in a dilemma. He definitely agreed with Joe about not liking heat--he was almost constantly hard, and he was easily distracted rocking down on the plug, fucking himself with it.

 

Maybe he _should_  ask Pete, or something. Because Pete was probably coming home anyways, and he seemed interested before.

 

Plus he was hot, and older, and obviously knew a lot of omegas. He probably helped them through heats before, and that meant experience, which Patrick needed. Sure, it might be awkward asking, and afterwards, but this was the present, and he wanted to get fucked.

 

Specifically, he wanted to get fucked by Pete Wentz. He’d worry about getting turned down later.

 

With that thought in mind, he grabbed his phone, and sent out a text to Pete.

 

_Hey, so, I need to talk to you when you back to the apartment._

 

It took a few minutes for Pete to respond, seeing as he was at work.

 

**k. ill be home in 2 hrs. c u then**

_Yeah, see you._

He set his phone aside and squirmed, cupping his cock through his boxers and shivering. God, he felt fevered and oversensitive. Still though, just _thinking_  about Pete made his heat spike.

It was _awful_.

 

How was he supposed to _actually_  speak to Pete if he couldn’t talk to him without wanting to get fucked? He’d just end up on his knees begging to get fucked.

 

Granted, it’d probably work, even if it meant never being able to look Pete in the eye ever again.

 

He laid back on the bed and tugged his boxers down, before licking his palm, and reaching down to wrap it around his cock.

 

It felt just as good as before, and he bit his lip to contain his whimper, bracing his feet on the floor so he could fuck up into his hand, his free hand moving up to pinch at his nipples, making him squeak at the feeling.

 

He still wasn’t over how sensitive everything felt, and he wasn’t sure that he ever would. Every touch was like a spark, and he shivered, closing his eyes and speeding up his hand as he faintly heard Joe turning on the shower--it seemed like Andy had agreed then. Good.

 

If Pete didn't want to help, at least one of them was getting laid. And, okay, he wasn't going to lie to himself--Joe and Andy were both pretty hot, and he was totally going to ask for details when this was all over with, cause Andy was all nice and had a sweet voice but he'd  _seen_  the hickeys on the necks of the betas and omegas he picked up sometimes.

 

It was hot. All of his friends were hot, to be honest, and he couldn’t wait for the day that some of that rubbed off on him.

 

Or they rubbed off on him. Either would work, to be quite honest.

 

Especially if it was Pete, pinning him against the wall, mouth on his neck and his knee between Patrick’s thighs, rubbing him slowly. _Fuck_.

  
Patrick whined, loudly, and came, arching off the bed and mewling as he finished. 


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe fifteen minutes later, there was the distinct sound of someone knocking on the downstairs door, and Joe stumbling out of his bedroom to get it. If Patrick strained his ears he could vaguely hear Joe and Andy talking.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey,” Joe said, sounding breathless. “Thanks for doing this--it means a lot to me.”

 

Andy nodded, and looked Joe over. “Do you have some clothes to wear after this? Because I don’t think anything I have would fit you.”

 

Joe blinked, and then looked embarrassed. “I, um. I forgot it. Do you want to come in while I get it?”

 

Andy took a step back, and shook his head. “I really don’t think that’d be a good idea. I can already smell you, and Patrick, from down here. I might not be able to control myself if I go upstairs. Sorry.”

 

Joe flushed slowly, and he licked his lips, eyes flicking down Andy’s body quickly. “Right. I’ll be right back, just--stay put, please.”

 

Andy nodded, and folded his arms over his chest as Joe quickly shut the door and went back up the steps, Patrick peeking his head out of his door when Joe went past.

 

“You leaving now?”

 

“Yeah, I just forgot some new clothes, for after. You gonna be okay alone?”

 

Joe was fidgeting, looking restless, so Patrick just nodded. “In about an hour Pete’s coming home. I’m going to, you know.” He waved his hands vaguely, hoping Joe would get the point.

 

He did, and he grinned, bouncing on his heels. “That’s great, good luck.” He looked back towards the door, and Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

“Go get your clothes and get laid, loser. I’ll see you later. Use protection.”

 

Joe flipped him off, before yanking him close and smooching his forehead. “Thanks, love you Patrick, bye!”

 

Patrick watched Joe go into his room, and come back carrying a backpack, before Patrick followed him a few feet behind. “I’ll lock up, you go already.”

  
Joe waved a goodbye and hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself, and once Joe was outside Patrick came down the stairs and locked the door, before going back upstairs to nap before Pete showed up.


	18. Chapter 18

When Joe slid into Andy’s car, there was an awkward silence between them as Andy started up his car, turned the A/C on full blast so Joe’s pheromones wouldn’t fill the car, and Joe coughed a little, embarrassed.

 

“Thanks again for doing this for me, Andy. It, um. It means a lot.”

 

Andy glanced over at him and smiled slightly, before looking back at the road. “Well, I mean, I did offer. And it’s not like I’m not getting anything out of this.” He paused, face slightly pink. “That came out wrong. I mean--I’m not going to--um. I swear that I have your best interests at heart. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to, and if you want me to stop at any time, just tell me, okay?”

 

Joe nodded, and hesitantly reached over to grab Andy’s free hand and squeezed it. “I trust you,” he said quietly, and he smiled, Andy peering over at him and grinning back helplessly.

 

Those were the only words spoken for the rest of the short trip back to Andy’s apartment, and when they were parked Andy hesitated a moment, “we’re probably going to have to go in quickly, so I’ll take your bag, if you want to unlock the door and go up to my room; I already kicked my roommates out.”

 

Joe nodded, and took the house key from Andy, jumping out of the car and heading straight towards the door, thankful that there weren’t many people in the street as he does, and he fumbled to open the door as Andy hurried to come behind him, taking the key and unlocking the door before ushering Joe in and locking the door behind him.

 

“So, do you want something to drink before we start?” Andy asked after a moment of silence, and Joe blinked at him, and nodded.

 

“Yeah, uh. Can I get some water? I’m parched. And, uh, do you have any bottles of water? So we can bring it up to your room, during the whole--” he waved his hands vaguely.

 

Andy chanced a grin, and motioned for Joe to follow him into the kitchen, which he did after a moment, snagging his bag from Andy and dropping it on the kitchen table before he hopped up on the kitchen table, swinging his legs as he watched Andy get him ice water.

 

When he took a drink, he sighed, and shifted to get comfortable, moving the plug with it, and making it brush against his prostate, and he couldn’t hold in his moan at that, hand gripping the glass tightly.

 

When he looked up at Andy, his eyes were dilated, and he licked his lips. “So,” he said in a rough voice. “Your room?”

 

Andy’s eyes were dark, and he flashed his teeth at Joe, nodding. “Can you walk, or should I carry you?”

 

Joe stood carefully, and wobbled, only partly for show. “Um, I think I _could_  if forced, but if you want to carry me I’m not saying no.”

  
Andy took the glass from his hand and set it aside, before scooping Joe into his arms and making him laugh a little, nuzzling Andy’s neck and inhaling deeply, and he nipped Andy’s neck as well, making him growl and pick up his pace, hurrying towards his bedroom and shutting the door firmly behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

When they got into the bedroom, Andy set Joe down carefully on the bed, and Joe immediately began stripping out of his clothes, fumbling to take off his shirt as Andy stood still, seemingly frozen as he watched. When Joe finally managed to pull his shirt off, he looked triumphant, and made a face at Andy, who seemed amused, before he tossed his shirt at Andy’s head.

 

“You gonna strip, or keep watching me? Because like, I know you’re supposed to be good and all, but I’m pretty sure you can’t fuck me with your clothes on.”

 

Andy laughed quietly, and pulled the shirt off, folding it and dropping it on the dresser, glancing back at Joe to see that he was undoing his jeans, thighs spread and feet braced on the bed so he can arch his back, pulling his jeans and his boxers down off his hips, and Andy’s mouth went dry, taking in the view and Joe’s pheromones permeating the air.

 

Joe’s blushing, as Andy took in how his hair was wild, and damp, and when his eyes dropped down to between Joe’s thighs, he saw the plug, and let out a strangled sound groan.

 

Joe huffed, getting his attention, and stared pointedly at Andy. “So, you gonna get naked? Because seriously, I’m _really_  hoping to get fucked some time soon.”

 

Andy licked his lips, and nodded, tugging his shirt off and dropping it next to Joe’s on the dresser, before taking measured steps forward, and tugging his shorts down and letting them pool at his feet when he reached the bed. Joe made grabby hands at him, and licked his lips, sitting up so he could drag Andy onto the bed with him, threading his fingers through Andy’s hair and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

After a few moments, Joe pulled away, and shook his head. “This is so _weird_ ,” he muttered, and Andy paused.

 

“Do you want to stop? Because I can leave, let you lock the door so I can’t get in and you’ll be safe.”

 

Joe shook his head immediately, and rolled his hips up into Andy’s. “No, no, it’s not that--just, um. Can we switch positions or something?”

 

Andy looked at him for a moment, and then grinned brightly. “You wanna be on top then? That’s fine with me.”

 

He moved off of Joe, and let Joe squirm on top of him, so he was straddling Andy’s lap.

 

“Better?” Andy asked, hands squeezing Joe’s hips.

 

“Much,” Joe said, and he licked his lips again, until Andy made a hungry noise and brought one hand up to thread his fingers through Joe’s hair and tug him into another kiss, nipping Joe’s lip until he opened his mouth.

 

When Joe began squirming in his lap, trying to get friction against his cock, Andy pulled away, and looked at him, before he cleared his throat.

 

“So, what are you comfortable with doing? Like, we don’t actually have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

 

Joe rolled his eyes, and shifted pointedly in his lap. “Does it feel like I don’t want to have sex? I want you to fuck me, please. Now, if possible. And then I kind of want to suck you off, if that’s okay.”

 

Andy’s hands tightened in his hair and on his hip, and he licked his lips. “Yeah, I’m definitely okay with that. You want to get fucked first then? How do you wanna be?”

 

Joe was absently rocking down into his lap as he replied, “I, um. I want you to decide? At least the first time.”

 

Andy nodded, and detangled his hand from Joe’s hair, so he could squeeze his hips again. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Can you get out of my lap? I need you to lay back on the bed, face down.”

  
Joe’s eyes darkened even further, and he did as he was told, laying back on the bed with his thighs spread, and his head pillowed on his arms, and Andy had to tear his eyes away from it, so he could grab a pillow and shove it under Joe’s hips, to make it easier for both of them. 


	21. Chapter 21

Andy groaned just a little at how _good_  Joe looked, before he pressed his fingers against Joe teasingly, until Joe writhed back. “Fucking _do_  it already, c’mon,” he whined. “Seriously, just take the plug out and fuck me, _please_  Andy.”

 

Andy dug his nails into the curve of Joe’s ass before he took a deep breath and released him, spreading Joe so he could grab the plug and tug on it carefully, to make Joe shudder. But, rather than pulling it out and fucking him, Andy decided to be a tease, leaning down to nip Joe’s thigh.

 

“You look so _pretty_  like this,” he muttered, and then he pushed the plug back in, readjusting the angle until Joe gasped and clenched around it, moving one of his arms so he could tilt his head to the side and groan, hand grasping at the pillow cover.

 

It made Andy giggle breathlessly, and he teased the plug against Joe’s prostate until he kicked out and hit Andy’s thigh, making him yelp.

 

“You deserve it, fucker,” Joe muttered hoarsely, “now stop being a tease and put your dick in me, dammit.”

 

Andy rolled his eyes, but obliged, pulling the plug out and dropping it on the bedspread next to Joe’s leg. “Stop bitching at me, I’m getting to it. I think I know a little more about heats than you do.”

 

“Yeah, well, you don’t know what _having_  a heat is like. I feel like if you don’t fuck me I’m gonna _die_ \--stop _giggling_  asshole, it’s not funny.”

 

Andy leaned down and bit the curve of Joe’s ass, making him yelp, but at least he had stopped giggling. “Sorry, sorry. You’re probably the most complain-y person I’ve ever fucked.”

 

“No, okay, you’re _not_  fucking me, which is the _problem_  Andy. C’mon,” he whined again, twisting to look back at Andy. “Just stick your dick in me already.”

 

Andy had to stifle a grin, and he grabbed the lube, coating his fingers liberally as Joe squirmed, at least until Andy pinned his hips down, pinching his thigh to make him squeak. “Stop it, I’m going already.”

  
He pressed a finger against Joe, and it sank in easily, making Joe groan, and drop his head back onto the pillow as Andy crooked it to press against his prostate and rub until Joe tilted his hips up to get more, and Andy added a second finger carefully, stroking Joe’s back to get him to relax--not that he needed it, because Joe was nearly lax against the bed, except for how he was squirming to get friction.

 

“Do you even need me right now?” Andy wondered out loud. “I mean, you seem to be getting along just fine on your own.”

 

“Fine isn’t great, dickhead. Now stop teasing me, I’m ready, I _swear_.”

 

“I don’t know,” Andy said slowly, “you’re not being very polite now.”

 

“Are you serious, I’m not gonna beg you--” he yelped when Andy rubbed his prostate again, and shuddered. “Fine, fine, okay, I get it. _Please_ fuck me Andy, I need it, c’mon. I wanna feel you fucking me, _knotting_  me.”

 

Andy went still, and the muttered out a quiet, “fuck,” before he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed spread (making Joe wrinkle his nose). He grabbed Joe’s hips before he could say anything though, and tugged him up so he was on his hands and knees, flush against him. Joe pressed back against him eagerly, moaning eagerly, and Andy used one of his hands to line up and press into Joe achingly slowly.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Joe wasn’t helping any with that though. He kept trying to press back, and Andy had to dig his nails into Joe’s hips to get him to still.

 

“Calm _down_ ,” he said firmly. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep acting like this.”

 

Joe rolled his eyes, and pillowed his head on his arms, twisting to look at Andy. “I’m not gonna hurt myself--but I will hurt you if you don’t hurry _up_.”

 

Andy pulled out, and thrust into Joe hard, making his eyes flutter and his mouth open in a silent moan. “I liked you better when you were begging.”

 

Joe moved one of his hands out from under his head, bringing it down to wrap around his cock, and he hissed out a curse, rolling his hips back onto Andy and into his hand. Andy really wasn’t amused, to say the least.

 

He batted Joe’s hand away and wrapped his own hand around his cock, squeezing the base of it, so Joe couldn’t come, and when Joe opened his mouth to complain, Andy changed the angle of his thrusts, so he’d hit Joe’s prostate directly.

 

It definitely worked--whatever Joe had been planning to say died on his tongue, and instead he moaned, hand tangling in the sheets to get a grip.

 

Andy, while he was definitely affected, had more experience than Joe, so he could keep his cool; he kept the pace steady, didn’t waver even with Joe squirming to get more, and he deliberately changed up the angle a few times, just to keep Joe on edge.

 

“You know,” Andy said, and Joe let out a tiny whimper of acknowledgement, “all you have to do is ask and I’ll give you more.”

 

Joe didn’t say anything for one, long moment, but he finally broke his silence when Andy began stroking him, matching his pace. It made Joe shudder, and he clenched around Andy, rolling his hips so he was fucking himself on Andy’s cock.

 

“Fine, _fine_ \--please fuck me Andy--” he whined a little, shuddering when Andy rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb. “C’mon, I wanna come--I wanna feel _you_ come, want your knot. Just _fuck me_  already, ‘s not like we’re only gonna be able to come once.”

 

He paused, seemingly to catch his  breath, but when he spoke again his voice was musing. “Well, I’ll come more than once. I dunno about you--you have enough stamina for that?”

 

Andy laughed and leaned over to nip his neck, making Joe shudder again. “Oh, you’re gonna regret challenging me like that. I bet I can make you come at _least_  twice before I knot you.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Joe rolled his eyes, which made Andy growl just a little, and he bit down harder on Joe’s neck, until Joe arched up under him and moaned, nails scratching down Andy’s back as he did. It’s too fucking much and not enough, especially as Andy began thrusting again, changing the angle every so often until he felt Joe tighten up around him and moan his name.

 

“Andy, _fuck_ , do that _a_ _gain_ , please--”

 

Andy leaned down and kissed Joe messily, muffling his noises as he does. Joe squirms and wraps his legs around Andy’s waist to pull him even closer, and Andy had to pull away to huff out a laugh, stroking Joe’s cock teasingly in time with his thrusts, and it just makes Joe writhe underneath him, making tiny little whimpers that Andy wanted to record and listen to forever.

 

He didn’t think he was the type--to be honest, Pete was more likely to think or say something like that, but Joe was just gorgeous, tight and sloppy and so perfect for him. He was so glad that Joe took him up on his offer, so glad that he could help Joe through his heat, and the many more he’ll have after this.

 

That’s a _very_  nice thought, and Andy leans down to bite Joe’s bottom lip, murmur against his mouth, “so fucking pretty, feel so good Joe--you wanna come for me? Cause I wanna feel you come around me, see you get all messy with it--you wanna do that for me, huh?”

 

Joe panted and shuddered, and Andy pulled away just enough to let Joe answer. But Joe apparently didn’t _want_  to answer, because as soon as Andy pulled away Joe stopped clawing at Andy’s back to yank on his hair to pull him down into a messy, wet kiss, whimpering into Andy’s mouth as he did

  
\----

 

Patrick was _not_  happy. He was hot, and sweaty, and if he took a shower, he’d only have to take one in a few minutes anyways.

 

That wasn’t the worst part though. No, the worst of it was that Pete still hadn’t shown the fuck up.

 

Where _was_  he? He should’ve been home by now, or--or--at the very least he should’ve _called_. Patrick rolled over on his bed, grimacing as the sheets stuck to him, and fumbled to grab his phone, hands shaking. He checked the time and whined loudly when he saw that more than two hours had passed, just as he thought. 

 

He was just about to call Pete, or text him again, when he heard the front door opening, and the sound of Pete slamming it closed.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” he called out teasingly, and Patrick clenched his hand around his phone at the sound, and let out a tiny mewl, eyes fluttering closed as his free hand went automatically to cup himself, before he shook himself out of it.

  
“‘m in my room,” Patrick called back, voice sounding a bit hoarse. “I--I’ll be there in a bit. I just need--” Patrick bit back ‘you,’ and took a deep breath. “I just need to do something really quick, okay? Stay there please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you're enjoying your holidays today--here's a gift from me to you.


	24. Chapter 24

Patrick took a deep breath, and stood, unsteady on his feet. It took him a few minutes more to finally be able to get dressed, because he had to pause every few moments for breath. When he was finally dressed--shirt sticking to his skin, and his legs already feeling overheated in his sweatpants, he went to his bedroom door and opened it.

 

His legs nearly buckled when he caught Pete’s scent, and he inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed. He had to open them quickly though, when he heard footsteps, which suddenly stopped in their tracks.

 

“Patrick? Are you okay? What--” Pete stopped when he finally caught scent of Patrick, and Patrick opened his eyes just in time to see Pete stagger back, to lean against the wall.

 

“Do you need me to leave,” he asked, sounding strained. Patrick wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he somehow knew that Pete’s eyes were dark, dilated--taking him in, processing if he was good enough to mate.

 

Patrick slid to the floor, and took a deep breath. “I--I need you to stay, please. Cause--Cause Joe’s with Andy and he’s getting fucked and that’s not even _fair_ , because they’re really hot and I’m horny and I need to get fucked too but they didn’t invite me and, and--I need _you_ , please.”

 

Pete licked his lips. “I--I’m not sure this is a good idea, Patrick. You’re not in control of yourself, and this is just the heat talkin--”

 

“I don’t _care_ ,” Patrick said quickly, interrupting him. “I just--I really really want your cock in me, like, now, and I’ve dreamed of you knotting me, biting me, _whatever_. I’m practically _dying_  over here, and I’ve had _hours_  to figure out if this is what I really want, and I do. Just. Please, Pete. Help me out?”

 

Pete looked conflicted, and Patrick hurried to continue, before he lost his nerve. “I know you’re like. Super hot and I’m not, but _please_. It’s free sex, and we never have to talk about this again. I won’t ask for it again, either. I’ll take suppressants, and we’ll forget it ever happened. But I’m hurting now and you’re _you_ , and I want you, so.”

 

Patrick closed his eyes, resigned, and he heard Pete’s footsteps. But rather than walking away, they seemed to come closer, and he jerked when he felt Pete’s hands on him, cupping his face.

 

“Fuck, Patrick,” he said, sounding hoarse. “You have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you? You--” he paused, searching Patrick’s face. “If we do this, you gotta know--I might not. I might not want to let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> Or happy Sunday to whoever doesn't celebrate it.
> 
> I'm so so sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I've been super busy irl--full time student, working 30+ hours a week, and I only get one day off, which I use to do community service. I promise I won't keep you waiting this long again though!


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick whined then, and brought his hands up to fist them in Pete’s shirt to yank him closer, biting Pete’s bottom lip to make him gasp so he could kiss him eagerly, a bit sloppy in his enthusiasm. 

 

It took Pete a moment, but finally he growled and kissed Patrick back, his hands tightening on Patrick’s face as he deepened the kiss, dropping to his knees when it became clear that Patrick wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

 

In fact, it was Pete who pulled away first, gasping for breath, and Patrick whined, chasing his mouth with his own until Pete shook his head.

 

“Wait, wait--before we go any further, I’m taking you to your bedroom--we shouldn’t--your first time shouldn’t be on the floor in the hallway.”

 

Patrick, somehow, found it in himself to roll his eyes. “It won’t be my first time, and I don’t  _ care _ . Just hurry up and fuck me already.”

 

Pete muttered a curse, and shook his head. “No, no, you’re not talking me out of this. C’mon, dude, get up--I can’t carry you, as much as I’d like to.”

 

With Pete’s help Patrick did manage to stand, albeit on shaky legs, and he leaned heavily against Pete, who was surprisingly cool against his overheated skin.

 

He wanted to roll around in him, and Pete choked on a laugh as Patrick blinked, dazed.

 

“Shit, did I say that outloud?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s okay--you’ve said worse when you’re drunk. Now c’mon, off to bed with you.”

 

Patrick whined, dragging his feet purposefully. “My room sucks, can we do this in your room instead? It’s really hot and it smells like sex and--”

 

Pete changed his course immediately. “Yeah, of course,” he said soothingly. “We’ll head to my room. I probably have more lube and condoms than you anyways.”

 

Patrick snorted, and his knees nearly buckled again. “I think I used all of mine already,” he said, distracted. Pete was just so close, and he smelled so fucking _good_. He wanted to lick his skin, and since his control wasn’t the best, he did just that, licking a stripe up Pete’s neck, up to his ear.

 

Admittedly, it didn’t taste that great, cause Pete was sweaty, and probably hadn’t showered in a while, but the noise Pete made--strangled and ugly--was so uniquely Pete that Patrick had to do it again, humming a bit.

Pete made a strangled noise, and fumbled impatiently with his door, nearly knocking them both to the floor when it finally opened, unhelped by Patrick, who made a happy noise and pressed even closer to Pete’s side, hands creeping under his shirt.

 

“Patrick,” Pete said, a little strained, “if you don’t stop that, we’re not gonna make it to the bed.”

 

As if to be contrary, Patrick promptly tried to shove his hands down Pete’s pants, making him squawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait! I'm hoping now that I'm not taking a full course load this summer I'll be able to update more, and if I don't update within the next month, just hit me or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if anything needs to be warned for please!


End file.
